


Insieme alla festa

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Remedy [8]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Flash Fic, Flashbacks, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21821116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Lex ripensa al passato, prima di Clark.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.Scritta sentendo: Glittering Lights; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vv-doE18SaM.Bingo: Luci natalizie + Pg C salva un gatto da morte certaPrompt: Lex/Clark. "Quest'anno vedrai i fuochi d'artificio"
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Series: Remedy [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1046196





	Insieme alla festa

Insieme alla festa

Lex guardava il proprio riflesso nel bicchiere di vetro, dove stava il liquore.

‘

_“Tuo padre non apprezza che tu gestisca questi locali. Sono il tuo migliore amico…”. Iniziò a dire il ragazzo di fronte a lui._

_“Lo faccio di proposito. Voglio indispettirlo” disse Lex, facendo l’occhiolino._

_L’altro ragazzo sospirò, scuotendo il capo. “Tu vali più di così. Non sei fatto per rimanere rinchiuso in un night, a far girare pessime voci su di te”._

_Lex si passò la mano sul capo calvo. “Senti, in questo modo aiuto delle ragazze in difficoltà. Se non fosse per me, chissà che fine avrebbero fatto”._

‘

Lex socchiuse gli occhi.

< Alla fine mio padre la avuta vinta. Ha spazzato via tutta la mia vita.

Non ci riuscirà di nuovo! Non distruggerà quello che mi sono costruito adesso, non mi porterà via Clark > si ripromise.

“Lex, un aiutino?” si sentì domandare. Posò il bicchiere su un tavolinetto e si alzò dalla poltrona candida, raggiungendo Kent.

Quest’ultimo cercava inutilmente di allacciare una cravatta nera.

“Lascia fare me” disse Lex, sistemandogliela.

“Non so come ringraziarti. Questo è il primo Natale che passo in una villa come questa. Non pensavo che avrei mai visto una festa così grande come quella a cui stiamo per partecipare” ammise Kent, arrossendo.

Lex gli sorrise affabile, rispondendo: “Non solo. Quest’anno vedrai i fuochi d’artificio”.

“Sarà fantastico, anche se già le luci natalizie sembrano illuminare tutto a giorno” ammise Clark.

Lex ridacchiò. “Sai, Lana ha salvato un gatto. Sarebbe morto di sicuro per il freddo, sta nevicando. Magari come regalo potresti prenderlo tu. Starebbe bene nella tua fattoria”.

“Mi pare una cosa fantastica” rispose Clark, allegro.


End file.
